Talk:Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show
Why Feb. 18!? That's in the middle of the Month!!--Anonymous User Febuary 18?! That is two weeks after the 10th anniversary of the show's debut. So it must be either in honor of the anniversary, or a coincidence.--Anonymouse User The possibile last episode? If Danny Antonucci, or someone who knows how to contact him reads this, please make a sixth season! Your series to me is what a bar is to a drunkard! This is one of my favorite shows! Your episodes are funny! Think, did they stop making Star Wars after the Original Trilodgy is done? No! I have an idea for a new episode! In it, Mr. Yum Yum, both the original bear and the original rabbit, are fused together, and are found by Double D. He gives the animals to Jimmy, and becomes the most popular kid in school that quickly. Relieved to see his too lost freinds back, Jimmy unexpectedly is left with decoys as the mixed stuff animal, knowing of Kevin and Ed's part in his death, the seemingly harmless stuffed animal begins terroizing the two at night, stealing their stuff, hanging them from Peach Creeak Jr High's flagpole in their underwear. Make a new season!--Anonymouse User Ed, Edd n Eddy movie! It was promised to air the show in february, now it is May, please if somebody had seen the movie yet give here a comment and say something about what in that film was. I want to see it in youtube, but actually there are only fake trailers. Please I would be very happy if I seen that it is like drug, if I dont see it in my life, I will be unhappy in my after - death live. So if is somebody so good human please make a video, do it and give it to youtube or write here about how it was, about what Eddys brother looks like, whats his name etc. --Anonymous User Ok, ok, just please sign your name at the end of your posts. Like This:--Jspyster1 hey um its darthbane and if you search ed edd n eddy big picture show 1 of 9 you will see it on youtube USA airing When will it air in the USA? Nobody knows. Cartoon Network just keeps torturing us with the airdates. Why the heck does Dennmark get to see the movie first!?!!? What makes them so special!?!? Oh and guess what? Next they plan to air it in Austrailia!!!! And it does not stop there!! CN then decides to air it in SouthEast Asia!!!! What's next! Germany, France, Mexico, South Africa?!?!?!? Enough with the bulls***, Cartoon Network, show us the F****** movie already!!!!!!!-- Stop the Madness! Show the Movie! I say! Manta-bee 07:18, 30 June 2009 (UTC) You watch your mouth mister! - Edd I least I censored most of it... Servere Warning Listen carefully, you are not allowed to post ant messagess on this page that contain any spoilers what so ever! Doing so will have your post deleted. Once the movie airs in the US (or until I see the movie), then I will alllow messeges with spoilers.-- Yeah, some people live in countries where the movie hasn't aired yet. Manta-bee 07:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Storyline Hey guys, i know the storyline to the whole thing, cause it was divided into parts on youtube. should i put it up on the article?--Shade Link 23:45, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Not yet. Lets wait until the movie airs in the US so that way the people who have not seen it (including myself) will have the movie spoiled for them.-- ::It appears that you only care about yourself, not the sake of the wikia. How selfish.--Wart :::SELFISH?!?!? What about all the people who don't want the movie spoiled for them!?!?! It wouldn't be fair if someone wandered onto this page and accidently saw the whole plot of the movie before they even got to see it on in their country. Dont you think I care about them!?!?! If people wanted to have the plot spoiled for them before the movie aired, they can just go on youtube! And speaking of "for the sake of the wikia", I've worked here long before you have! With the help of myself and the rest of the users here, we have greatly improved the quality of this wiki ever since it was first started. I've made over 3000+ useful edits to this wiki, and how many have you made? One! One edit! And what was that edit? It was your insensitive comment to this talk page. So don't you dare go accusing me of being selfish! Maybe you should think before you post next time. :::P.S. And for the rest of you questioning when you will be able to add spoilers, keep your shorts on, once the movie airs in the US I will unblock all Ed, Edd n Eddy movie related articles, and I will finally allow you to add spoilers. I'm sure the movie will air this summer.-- I'll say that guy was selfish, he didn't even bother to properly sign his comment. Drsdino 05:43, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I Feel Ya' Bro, He Needs Come And Have A Contract Signing Lunch For WXWF, He Would Be Straight Up Heel -- 15:11, 14 July 2009 (UTC)Mike Boyer What?-- How hard can it be to deal with the "no spoilers" thing Either find a way to hide spoilers in the page, or set up 2 pages, one without spoilers, and one with, or whatever ... Look at this wiki, to see how it can be done: Television Tropes & Idioms That actually sounds like a good idea! I am going to create a new page entitled Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (with spoilers). Ok people, you are all allowed to add all the spoilers you want on this new page but ON THIS NEW PAGE, ONLY!-- Movie On Youtube Just Remeber Everybody, If You Can't Wait Anymore, The Movie Is On Youtube, Trust Me, I Saw It And It Was Reeking With Awsomeness (It's Not Just Fake Trailers). Have A Day As Good As Gravy. -- 14:59, 14 July 2009 (UTC)Mike Boyer Remember the movie being on youtube is only for people who are as mad as heck and are not going to take this anymore! - Stev123 Thanks Spyster I'm on my Grandmom's coumputer in philly so I have a different IP address but it's Mike, I'm here to give Spyster A thank you, See ya later -- 00:41, 30 August 2009 (UTC) When???!!! When will the lazy Cartoon Network crew will end their stalling and air the movie already?? I need to see it! --- Godzilla101 UNITED STATES AIRDATE!!! Gentlemen, The good lord has answered our prayers, Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show will air in America on Sunday November 8th, 2009! Mark your calenders and rejoice!!! Proof: http://z6.invisionfree.com/e2e/index.php?showtopic=176 Godspeed my friends YEEEEESS!!!--Captian Melonhead YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JOY TO THE WORLD THE MOVIE HAS COME. I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID ABOUT CARTOON NETWORK! I LOVE YOU AGAIN! GIVE IT TO ONE TIME, TWO TIMES, THREE TIMES, DRUMROLLLLLLLLLL! I'M FIRED UP , YOU FIRED UP, WOO!-- 15:49, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Ed-X-Treme:OH YEAH,OOOOOOH YEAAAAAAAH,FINALLY ITS BEING PREMIERED IN THE US,OH YEAH,YEAH,YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THANKS CARTOON NETWORK,WE'V FINALLY GOT WHAT WE WANTED--Ed-X-Treme How much coffee have you guys drank in the past 24 hours? Just A Cup But I'm Still Fired UP! p.s Do think I'll win my football game against plesant valley--68.42.0.154 Sure, Why not. I think there should be a countdown to the US airdate, like in The3Eds. -- 14:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) That sounds like a cool idea but I don't know how to make one. FAAAKE!!! -- 19:58, September 27, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean it's fake? FAAAKE!!! -- 19:58, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Εσύ αρρωσταίνω Εμένα--Artimis8 23:41, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Again, I ask. What do you mean it's fake? Jspyster1 Πιστεύω ότι του λέει 'FAAAKE!' είναι είναι το ίδιο πράγμα Edstalker είναι προσπαθούσε να επισημάνω.--Artimis8 20:51, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I don't know what you're saying. I only speak English. I got it! Εσύ αρρωσταίνω Εμένα-this translates to "you sicken me" (I think she/he was talking about the guy who said "FAAAKE" but I'm not sure.) Jspyster1 Πιστεύω ότι του λέει 'FAAAKE!' είναι είναι το ίδιο πράγμα Edstalker είναι προσπαθούσε να επισημάνω.-this means "Jspyster1 I think that 'FAAAKE!' is the same thing Edstalker is trying to say.". I think he's/she's talking about my edit saying that the air date is false on the main page's talk page. I am not 100% sure but I gotta be pretty close.--Edstalker 21:48, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the translation. Edstalker says "your welcome".--Rolfstalker 22:01, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Edstalker Also says "shut up rolfstalker or your going be fired from the committee of cartoon stalkers"--Edstalker 23:44, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Let's get back on topic Fine--Edstalker 01:14, October 2, 2009 (UTC) E,D,E,D,D,N,E,D,D,Y I,S E,P,I,C --ED-X-TREME! HOO-RAY! *jumps into the air.... stays in midair for 10 seconds* --Manta-bee 12:23, October 3, 2009 (UTC) CHU CHU,WE WIN!!! (jumps into air for 10 seconds) IM ED-X-TREME!! (bounches off of walls) ED,EDD,N EDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --ED-X-TREME When did an ad show up? Is it on YouTube? All I got was Chowder and Total Drama Action. -- 23:25, October 31, 2009 (UTC) And there's a big TDA countdown with 5 days away. And, this will be shocking, IN THE MIDDLE OF ED, EDD N EDDY! What's CN going with? -- 16:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) It just keeps getting better and better! They're not only showing the movie, they're also doing an EEnE marathon! SATURDAY, NOVEMBER 7 1:00pm - Nagged to Ed/Who's Minding the Ed? 1:30pm - Tag Yer Ed/Look into my Eds 2:00pm - A Glass of Warm Ed/This Won't Hurt An Ed 2:30pm - Urban Ed/To Sir with Ed 3:00pm - Truth or Ed/Avast Ye Eds 3:30pm - Cry Ed/Mirror, Mirror on the Ed 4:00pm - Floss Yer Ed/Wish You Were Ed 4:30pm - Tinker Ed/Three Squares and an Ed 5:00pm - Fa, La, La, La Ed/Will Work for Ed 5:30pm - Ed, Ed, and Away/Dueling Eds 6:00pm - Once Upon an Ed/An Ed in the Bush 6:30pm - Rock-a-Bye-Ed/Tight End Ed SUNDAY, NOVEMBER 8 1:00pm - Gimme Gimme Never Ed/Boys Will be Eds 1:30pm - Don't Rain on my Ed/Brother Can You Spare an Ed? 2:00pm - One Size Fits Ed/Ed or Tails 2:30pm - Ed Overboard/For the Ed, By the Ed 3:00pm - The Day the Ed Stood Still/Is There an Ed in the House? 3:30pm - Pain in the Ed/Little Blue Ed 4:00pm - Sorry, Wrong Ed/Here's Mud in your Ed 4:30pm - Hand-Me-Down-Ed/A Twist of Ed 5:00pm - Run for your Ed/Postcards from the Ed 5:30pm - The Good Ole Ed/Every Which Way But Ed 6:00pm - Boom Boom out goes the Ed/Too Smart for his own Ed 6:30pm - Pick an Ed/Cool Hand Ed 7:00pm - MOVIE: Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Um... I just noticed most of these episodes are from season 5. -- 13:41, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Seen it I'm not going to say anything but some idiot in the UK posted it on you tube I s*** you not that's all I'm rest my mouth so go ahead and see it because NO COMERCIALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I watched it and the first ten minutes freaked me out and so did the last part about eddy's brother. -- 00:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC)Ethan Harrell i'm waiting for my brother 2 come back from eating dinner at table, so i can un-pause it on you tube(pt 2) poor Rolf...hey my brother's back!YES! good times...--StrawberryFlowermaster42 01:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 Finale? Is this the series finale? Should we put it down yet? Ajax1zer01 00:48, November 10, 2009 (UTC) My Review I can't believe we didn't get to see what's under Double D's hat. If this comes out on DVD, I'm SO buying it. I give it a 20/10 --Casimus Prime 01:08, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Ed's Shoe and Sock I don't know if anyone else noticed, but in the Trivia section of the article, it has the fact that Ed's right shoe and sock is gone the entire movie. This is not Trivia because Ed removes them in the begginning of the movie. His sock is a bag, and he leaves his shoe at his house. S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck The S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck was halarious! It was so funny that I put it in my series(www.nintendoardandppn.wikia.com). can anyone find a picture about it? cuz i cant.--StrawberryFlowermaster42 22:03, November 12, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 Here u go. -- 10:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Unofficial The impression I'm getting of whoever wrote the plot was that they were under the age of 13. Please don't add your emotions or opinions to the plot, it just annoys me. For example, don't comment that we didn't see what's under Double D's hat AGAIN!!!!, because it's obnoxious and annoying. I love Ed Edd n' Eddy too but please be mature. Movien in Italy and Spain The movie was premiered in Italy 24 July 2009 and in Spain was premiered 6 November 2009 Uncle or Ankle? It seems like Eddy's brother says "ankle" more than "uncle". Weird page When I access the article with Firefox, it makes no sence at all (spam).I tried it on IE and it ran just fine. 10:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC)